The General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) supports data communication in cellular networks. In Third Generation (3G) and Long Term Evolution (LTE) cellular networks, data communication is exchanged using the GPRS Tunneling Protocol (GTP). The user data tunneling part of the GTP protocol (GTP-U) is used over interfaces between access points (base-stations) and core network entities in many types of cellular networks, including over IuB interfaces in Universal Mobile Telecommunication Systems (UMTS), IuH interfaces in 3G networks, and S1 interfaces in LTE networks.
Each access point in the cellular network may be connected to at least one user equipment device (e.g., a UE). A UE may utilize one or more elements in the cellular network to transmit packets to the Internet and to receive packets from the Internet. Data packet(s) may be transmitted from the UE to an access point. The access point may utilize a tunnel to transmit the data packet(s) to a core network device, which may forward the data packet(s) to the Internet. The tunnel between the access point and the core network device may include additional components. These additional components may each be connected to one or more computing devices. These computing devices may provide one or more services that are of use to the UE. However, as the UE and the computing devices are not connected over a local area network (e.g. a LAN), the UE may be unaware of both the additional computing devices and the services provided by the additional computing devices.